Missing
by LilyofAzra
Summary: The Temple's mages were corrupted. A way to end it all. At what price? Can he even let her go? AU Misao/Aoshi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

The light was on in the window across the street. Misao could barely make the dim outline of the man that she loved.

He would never know.

"_Please_" She wrapped the vibrant golden silk tight her frame. "Forgive me." Her hand shook as she placed the transparent scarf across her shoulders and covering the intricate marking on her neck. It still stung from earlier that day. She did not need to trace the black swirls to know what it meant. The imprinted necklace labeled her as what she was.

Sacrifice.

But she would be the last. She made certain of that with the blue markings that were hidden above her heart, the summoning of magic old and forgotten. Those pigs wouldn't have a second to know what it meant to kill her. All for their greed and for power. She would not stand for this.

The whole of the Aoiya had been worried. She knew they were searching for a way. To rid themselves of these parasites that had infected their city. Okina had said for patience that something would be done. Aoshi hadn't said a word. But there was a gleam in his eyes, and Hannya was on constant missions. Didn't they realize they would be too late? The longer they had waited, the more who would die, the stronger their enemies. Yet they would not inform her of any of their plans. Despite how she begged and beguiled for the attempt to help.

A week ago, when she was sought out at the market and informed her fate, a plan had formed. She spoke to no one. Yet lingered in Aoshi's door way, every night, wondering if she should say goodbye. Would he ever care for her, like she him? Even though she was the sacrifice. He wouldn't. He did not love her. There was barely a nod when she came in every day to severe him his tea. Her heart ached, and a loneliness weighed her shoulders down.

"I'm alone." The air felt cold and brisk, despite being inside.

She looked back at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down, cascading in waves across her back. In the shimmering gold, she did not look like herself. Her eyes seemed duller with shadows beneath them. Her skin looked pale in the moonlight. At least she didn't look like a little girl. What would Aoshi think? To see her like this…

There was a knock on the door. Hastily she tied the blue slash across her waist, before opening it. A temple servant held a lantern.

"It is time."

* * *

She was laid on the cold altar. She ignored the chants that the idiot high mages insisted on, in favor of her surroundings. The beautiful designs pieced her flesh, the swirls that would drain her blood away. The ceiling above her was the same yellow-wheat gold, with engravings of great deeds long since passed. It did not matter. This wasn't the first time she was here.

The memories flashed. Her hidden away behind one of the outer pillars, sealed from sight by indiscernible magic. And the screams that echoed as they plunged their blade in the very heart of the victim. She could not have moved, all those months ago. But now she had the chance to halt this. Her spell would slay all that dare to feed off her magic, and all those who were willingly connected with this Temple's corruption.

The chanting had stopped. The blade was possessed above her, beginning its descent. She meet the eyes of the one who was to kill her. She was no coward.

The knife pierced through the markings above her chest. Pain rippled through her, light flashed before her eyes. And one thought of Aoshi flickered in her mind.

_Forgive me. But I won't be home again._

_

* * *

_This could be the ending, or I could be tempted to add more to it and change it up again. I was originally going to work on Early Arrival, but this popped into my head instead. It was inspired by Evanescence's song: Missing_.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

He woke in cold sweat. His heart pounding in his ears, a sense of dread was settled over his chest. It took him a moment to recognize Hannya's desperate knocking on the door. It took him only a moment to gather his kodachi, and greet his second in command.

"They changed the date." Aoshi nodded, mentally cursing in his head. How had they missed that?

"We'll care out the plan tonight then." He already knew the moon was high in the sky. "Hopefully, we'll be in time to stop the ritual." They were already rushing through the Aoyia, and silently dashed through the night, across the town to the temple.

It had taken months of carefully laid traps, hidden by the bare shimmer of magic, across the temple. And preventing Misao from getting involved, he would not have her harmed. The moment that they magic was too weak to defend themselves, he would utter the word to trigger them.

"Do we still not know who it is?" Aoshi's words were barely a breath as they passed.

Hannya said nothing. Only running faster.

They would make it in time.

A building head scent of magic filled the air as they entered the temple. A magic that felt familiar to him. He stopped , stunned. It could not be. His feet were frozen to the ground; he could not look away as the blade fell. Blinding blue light filled the air.

He knew this spell.

His feet moved on their own, the light still blinding him. Stepping around the bodies of the dead high mages, his eyes adjusted.

It could not be.

Her hair was spread as dark wings behind her. The garments of gold and blue flattered her feminine figure. The crimson of blood stung against her paleness. He did not need to hear her voice to know its chime, nor for her to open her eyes for him to see their hue.

His heart clenched.

Misao.

How long had he denied her? The laughter that echoed in her step. He was too old for her, too haunted by his past. Yet despite his attempts, she still came to him. Every day, he caught himself wishing that she would linger a moment longer. On restless night, he would find himself pausing at her door. Listening to her slumber within, before shaking himself, and building a wall.

Yet here she was. Dead. Because he would try not to notice her. The blood was dripping from the altar, flooding to pool at his feet. Something within him snapped. He reached for her hand.

Only to hear the barest rasp of her breath. His eyes snapped opened. A plan was already in his mind. He would not let her die.

He gently pulled the blade from her chest. Only to use it to slice his hand, chanting the old magic as he placed his bloody palm over her wound. The connection formed, letting his magic flow into her in search of her sou. He was reward by the slimmest flicker of consciousness tugged at him. Ruthlessly, he bound her soul to his in ties of magic. The excess would heal her wound.

She would not leave him. Ever.

Gathering her healing form up, he glanced back to Hannya. Nodding in approval at the sight of the oil covering the place, he stepped away from the temple. Tossing his order over his shoulder.

"Torch it."

He did not look back.

* * *

I think it's complete now.


End file.
